Talk:Irelia/@comment-86.82.178.97-20120412230750/@comment-86.82.178.97-20120417233434
Suhem, you are so in the current meta that you dont see the possibilities of other builds. I will not argue with you because it is pointless. I will say that if someone wants to play AP Irelia he or she has the full right to do so. In my opinion she is perfectly viable mid champ. Yes she can easily kill Karthus, Kassadin, Morgana, Lux, Annie mid with no real threat. With a simple sheen you can dominate mid easily. The mid champs are really squishy as you have said before. Combined with nice damage output and a stun/slow ganks mid are hard to escape or countergank. LeBlanc in teamfights is hard to kill because of her dashing all around AND because of her clone. You say that AD kenen deals nice damage in teamfight with his ult? Why would AD kennen be in the middle of the fight in the first place? If you did not know LeBlanc's combo roots and silences an enemy so for your clarification a stunned/rooted AD carry is a dead carry if the AD carry doesn't have any escapes, and as you may know while silenced you cant use something like that. " I don't know what elo you're playing at, but people actually stick to their roles at decent elo. The Alistar usually doesn't scream "F*** THIS SHIT I DON'T WANNA DIE I'LL BE IN THE BACK", he'll be in the front lines trying to disrupt and be as much of nuisance as he can." You said that ali is gonna be as disruptive as he can right? Well if the alistar goes tanking who protects the carry, genius? Why do you think the AD carries run from Most bruisers lategame? Cause they die to them. No a bruiser does not have more damage output than the AD carry, but a bruiser can kill an ad carry of equivalent items at any given time. Skarner is a jungler right, but the thibg is weak early game is weak anywhere, doesn't depend on the lane, jungle, it depends on the skillset of the champion and runes. Let us see how good an Olaf can get back into the game after a lvl 2 gank? He usually loses the lane if he dies at lvl2, period. How can Skarner get back into the game if his blue gets stolen? He won't gank and lose levels/gold. You have so many holes in your post that I do not have enough time to write about all of them. Do not get so worked up. Any champ can build anything he likes. All the items in game(except for viktors passive item) are the same for all champions. If you do not know something like a farmed GP then you have very little LoL experience. Early game he is quite shit, his Parrley costs a lot of mana and if he uses to harrass you he will run out fast. But if he uses it to passively farm waiting for ganks, he will win the game by a HUGE amount of gold in his advantage. No one except maybe Ashe can outfarm GP, and that build I listed is the build that has been used for quite some time in certain situations. For example when a team needs good damage output. Whats wrong with the build? Should he go even more tanky if he doesn't die? To lose that precious amount of damage output? I do not think so. AS boost on AD carries does not always mean more damage output. What would your graves do if someone got dangerously close to him? Dash away? Put his smocescreen? yes that is what he would do, and that would cost him a lot of damage. While if someone goes near AD LB she can just immobilize them and keep hitting deeps. I will tell you a secret. A dead AD carry doesn't deal damage unless he is a morde ghost. Mind blown right? I do not know why you got angry(or if it just my imagination) but you should calm down, the same builds all over again get boring, go try something new, create something, yes you can go mid with Irelia with great succes, yes you got more sustain with Bruiser Irelia, yes other AP assasins can do this job better than you, that is all true. I will tell you how I decided to try AP Irelia. I was in a NORMAL game, my team almost instantly picked four lanes (bot,top, and even though jungle is not a lane, jungle) I had to go mid, normally I would go with Kassadin, Akali or LeBland, but I was bored of those champs so I remembered the AP scalings and burst of Irelia. I took her Owned mid with the help of the other players (they were all in a premade) So I can say this, if you have a lane to go to first remember the champs you would like to play, not necessarily the most efficient, but the ones you enjoy playing I did and I tried something new. You say it is not viable? I say it is. Though as with any hard team-dependant champion the succes depends on the team entirely. I know that Karma can easily carry games built support OR AP, but I don't go with her to normals or rankeds because I cannot trust my team members the moment I see them. That game I got a good team with nice cooperation. They were not noobs, I wasn't a noob either. If you make something work then it is worth improving. As with any build the items depend on the game and the composition of the enemies. You shouldn't build the same items every game, especially on bruisers. These days all I see on them are the Atmogs or Frozen mallet+Atmas, wriggles, and maw of malmortius or wits end, on bruisers like Irelia I ALWAYS see the same build over and over again a Trinity+Wits....ANd the game ends before they get anything else in the enemy team favour... Why? She has screwish early game and can be zoned easily., especially if you have a good jungler with cc or gap closers. Another thing The build I used the first time is quite different now. Though two items are still there... Lichbane and Rabadons. You should get other items depending on the game. That was only the first time I played AP Ire. the build can change from full glasscannon build to AP tank with 500AP and resistances almost as high as your bruiser Irelia. There is a lot of variety in the items of LoL and you should use that. The last thing. Why should Irelia only go solo top? Cause she is a bruiser? I dont think so. I have seen mid getting dominated by a full tank shen. A Cho'Gath can go mid, jungle OR top DEPENDING what the team needs. Talon owns mid and top. Akali can also lane in both solo lanes. You should know other champs that can do that too. P.S Fuck this shit. I will contradict myself. I will argue and I have already done that in my reply and I will do it now. You are a close minded person. Open your eyes and see the possibilities of customization in this game. You are not bound to do the same thing over and over. If I were, I wouldn't play this game. P.S.S Genja, Genja... I am so sick to hear that name. People make it sound like he is the only one playing AD kennen. The theory of AD Kennen is old as the champ itself. It has been tried the month he went live(kennen) and nowadays I prefer to watch DOTA PRO carrying with AD kennen top OR bot lane.